One Step Closer
by VeraEikon
Summary: Bingung sama Summary, intinya ini tentang Akabane Karma dan Okuda Minami.


" **ONE STEP CLOSER"**

 **Disclaimer** **:** **Matsui Yuusei**

 **Author** **:** **VeraEikon**

 **Don't like, Don't Read**

Matahari terlihat nyaris tenggelam dari depan kelas 3-E. Membuat suasana temaram yang ditemani oleh bunyi gemersik dari dedaunan yang diterpa angin. Dan ah, jangan lupakan suara sepasang tapak sepatu yang menyentuh tanah dengan nada yang statis.

Okuda Manami, adalah nama dari pemilik sepasang sepatu yang masih terus mempertahankan nada statis itu. Gadis berkacamata itu berjalan menunduk memegang botol kaca yang berisi cairan mencurigakan berwarna biru keungu-unguan didalamnya.

Cahaya yang semakin temaram memaksanya untuk lebih berhati-hati dengan langkahnya. Tangannya yang kecil menggenggam botol kaca itu lebih erat, tidak ingin hasil usahanya itu terjatuh dan terbuang sia-sia.

.

.

Wwhhhhuuuuuuussssssss...

Gadis itu menengadahkan kepalanya. Berusaha menikmati angin yang tiba-tiba berhembus sedikit lebih kencang. Angin yang membawa suasana dingin dan basah.

 _'Apa akan turun hujan ya? Sebaiknya aku cepat pulang.'_

pikir gadis itu sambil mempercepat langkahnya. Berusaha secepat mungkin untuk pulang hingga dia tidak perlu kebasahan karen―

Ah, tiba-tiba sudut matanya menangkap sesosok manusia yang tengah terduduk di batang pohon yang menjorok ke jurang. Siluet buram itu semakin bias ketika angin sore menerbangkan dedaunan kering disekitarnya.

 _'Si.. siapa itu? Mau apa dia di pinggir jurang?'_

Cahaya yang temaram ditambah matanya yang mengalami gangguan membuatnya tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa seseorang yang tengah duduk di tepi jurang senja-senja begini.

Membuatnya, sedikit merasa takut.

Tapi rupanya kali ini kaki-kakinya mengkhianati rasa takutnya. Ia berjalan mendekati sosok yang tengah membelakanginya itu. Tapi ah, meskipun sosok itu masih berjarak lebih lima meter di depannya. Manami telah tahu siapa sosok yang tengah membelakanginya itu.

Rambut merah adalah kuncinya.

"A.. Akabane-san?" panggilnya pelan.

Tapi panggilan pelan itu rupaya mampu ditangkap oleh telinga seseorang itu. Sosok berambut merah itu menengok dengan satu hentakan cepat. Penuh kewaspadaan.

Membuat gadis dibelakangnya tersentak mundur dan nyaris menjatuhkan botol kaca yang dipegangnya.

Wajah kaget sosok itu berganti dengan ekspresi tenang setelah melihat siapa yang tadi memanggilnya. "Ah, Okuda-san. Kau belum pulang?" tanyanya ramah, lengkap dengan senyuman khas miliknya.

"I―iya... maaf telah mengagetkanmu Akabane-san." jawab Manami sambil menunduk. Menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai merambati wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi kenapa kau baru pulang sekarang?"

"A―aku baru dari ruang lab kimia." jawab gadis itu sambil menunjukkan botol kaca berisi cairan mencurigakan yang Ia pegang.

Sosok itu, Akabane Karma, tersenyum lagi. "Waahh.. kau rajin ya." pujinya ringan.

"Ra.. rajin?"

"Iya rajin, aku saja sudah mulai lelah memikirkan cara untuk membunuh Koro-Sense.i" Jawab Karma sambil kembali memalingkan tubuhnya. Memperhatikan jalanan dibawah batang pohon tempatnya duduk.

Wajah Manami memerah, "Jadi Akabane-san sudah menyerah?" tanyanya sedetik kemudian dengan nada yang lumayan tegas.

Karma sedikit tersentak dengan perubahan nada bicara gadis didepannya itu. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum. "Tidak, lelah bukan berarti menyerah, hanya saja―" ia berhenti sejenak, memandangi wajah gadis didepannya yang telah terangkat. "Ya.. kau tahu kan, Koro-sensei bukan makhluk yang akan dengan mudahnya mati." lanjutnya sambil mengherdikan bahu.

"Be―begitu.. ya..." guman Manami pelan. Kemudian Ia kembali menunduk dan memandangi cairan dalam botol kacanya.

 _'Akabane-san benar, Koro-sense tidak akan semudah itu dibunuh hanya dengan racun seperti ini..'_

.

.

Hening tiba-tiba diantara mereka. Karama masih memandangi jalanan dibawahnya, sedangkan Manami masih memandangi botol kaca ditangannya. Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

.

.

"Jadi Okuda-san, cairan apa yang ada dalam botol itu?" Karma lah yang pertama kali menyerah dengan keheningan.

Sementara yang diajak bicara tetap menunduk, tidak merespon.

"Okuda-san?" panggilnya lagi sedikit lebih kencang.

"Y―ya Akabane-san?" Sang objek yang tadi dipanggil langsung mengangkat kepalanya dengan kaget, "Ada apa?"

"Jadi, racun apa yang kali ini kau buat?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk botol kaca yang dipegang sang gadis.

"I.. ini hanya campuran dari H2SO4 dan HNO3 tapi aku juga menambahkan sedikit HNO3 didalamnya." jawabnya pelan.

"Jadi kali ini kau membuat racun dari zat asam ya. Semoga beruntung" kata Karma sambil tersenyum.

Tanpa aba-aba wajah Manami langsung memerah. Dan dengan refleks langsung menundukan kepalanya.

"A.. apa Akabane-san mau mencobanya?" tanya Manami sambil menyodorkan botol kaca ditangannya.

"O―oi, kau mau membunuh ku ya.." jawab Karma _sweatdrop_.

"Bu―bukan begitu maksud ku, a.. aku hanya ingin mencoba apakah racun ini benar-benar berfungsi.." jelas Manami panik. Ia sontak langsung menundukkan kepalanya malu. Menggerakkan kakinya gelisah. Wajahnya merah padam.

Membuat Karma tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Hey Okuda-san," panggil Karma seraya beranjak dari tempatnya. "Aku memang tidak bisa mencoba racun itu. Tapi, bagai mana kalau kita bekerja sama untuk membunuh Koro-sensei?"

Manami mengangkat kepalanya cepat. Tersenyum sangat manis. "Ba―baik." jawabnya semangat.

Keduanya tersenyum.

"Ayo, akan ku antar kau pulang." Karma mengambil langkah mendahului Minami.

"Tu―tunggu aku Akabane-san." Manami pun ikut beranjak dari posisinya dan mengejar Karma.

.

.

Mereka berdua pergi. Meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa tahu bahwa diam-diam ada sesosok makhluk berwarna kuning yang tengah tersenyum licik.

"Hemm.. jadi Karma-kun dan Manami-san ya.." katanya seraya menulis sesuatu di buku pada tentakelnya.

Dan lebih cepat dari kilat, makhluk itu pergi entah kemana.

.

.

"Akabane-san.."

"hem?"

"apa kau tidak takut, duduk sendirian di atas jurang seperti tadi?"

"ah soal itu, tenang saja. Berapa kali pun aku lompat, gurita itu pasti akan menangkap ku"

 **-OWARI-**

juga telah direvisi berkat review membangun dari semuanya, terima kasih telah membaca.


End file.
